MY WITCH 04 The Key
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: My own take on W.i.t.c.h. yada-yada-yada.. You should've read the other 3 MY WITCH's before this anyway, so you ought to get the drift by now :
1. The key is missing

Okay, so I'm thinking a little CxC perhaps, and some subtle CxW, but not enought yet for this to be classed as a romance.. Sorry guys, but I don't want to ruin the w.i.t.c.h.-ness of it. Did, however, find out that this guy I know happens to really like w.i.t.c.h. I swear I thought he was pretty awesome before, but I now f***ing love him. Also... TTigerz.. proves you wrong about the whole 'guys don't like w.i.t.c.h thing' hehehe.. :)

And, for my friend Joel, and any males reading this.. A big shout out to you, and a high five for awesomeness.

m d^.^b m

* * *

><p><strong>What force and strength cannot get through..<strong>

**I with a gentle touch can do.**

**And many in these twisted halls would stand**

**Were I not, as a friend, at hand..**

**A key.**

**...Phobos' castle...**

Thunder teamed with lightning, stirring shrieks from creatures, batlike in the blackness, the spread their wings. For, not even the monsters of our darkest dreams, would be able to face the shudders in this land, without feeling a little uneased. And these creatures could only be identified as monsters, because any good that dare clutch as they to the castle walls would have perished within moments.

"My Prince. When the rebel leader-"

"Caleb."

It uneased even Lord Cedric, that his darkest prince would call respect upon his own failure of creation. The boy had escaped Phobos, yet the ruler had laughed. An eerie echo as it passed from the young man, through his shells. The filthy beasts from which their fiercest criminal had come to be. And yet Phobos put his faith in them. _He will come back to me. He will be tired and blooded and on his knees._That is what the prince had originally cackled. But now he sang a different song. Lord Cedric was nothing but faithful in his leige. But if he were to have only one doubt.. It would be Caleb.

"When it escaped."

"He, Cedric. He is a man after all. Or so he proclaimed to us so many times."

"_He._ When_ he _escaped, we found these." Cedric swallowed his disgust of reffering to the filthy murmur boy as any other than that, and held up a pair of shackles to the suspicious creatures around him. He shivered as one closened, looking at the dull metal with eyes the same texture as it's skin. It truely did not seem as though it should be able to see, and Cedric for a moment wondered if assuming it did would seem foolish. "Shackles my potentate. Either he picked the lock. Or he was given the only key. Which is now missing."

_"Vathek is obviously a traitor."_

_"I must've lost the key in the battle!"_

_"How convenient."_

Cedric remembered clearly the argument of two of his best. Vathek had held the key, and Raythor was now blaming him for it's disappearance. It made him writhe in anger that one might bother to disobey the young Phobos.

"If Vathek is telling the truth, the key is still here."

The obviousness of the sneering whisper ashamed Cedric. He lowered his bow and looked at the cold stone beneath him. "I will order the castle to be searched. I apologise for my inanity."

Once out of the indoor garden, Cedric allowed transformation. He felt more confident, if only a little, in his monsterous form.


	2. Blend

Does anyone remember that awful advert that used to go, 'Let's go, barbie go. Bike, bike!' well it is stuck in my head for some reason and is really annoying me.

Anyway, then my apologees TTigerz, thought you were making a generalization about guys. And kudos on making me literally laught out loud. In a library. With the (I don't like him) bit. LMAO and embarrassing myself doing it..

And btw.. Maybe Phobos isn't totally insane guys.. (possible spoiler) or maybe I'm just throwing you guys off with cliff hangers in my authors notes.

Also, you can translate the words on google translate yourself, but unless it's important, let's leave it at "it's probably just a curse of some kind"...

A touch of CxW implications for good measure.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes.<strong>

**We make them.**

**We can't do anything about them.**

**Except maybe saying that one appropriate word..**

**"Oops."**

**...The Silver Dragon...**

In the basement. It seemed to be Hay Lin's newest thing to hang out in them. "You look really cool!"

"I have lived in tents smaller than this. Why am I wearing enough clothes for a 400pound clown!" _Why am I here!_

"You're stylin'! Remember, you have to blend in here!" Blending in would not usually consit quite so readily of 'standing out'. This was not what Caleb had left Meridian for. _What had he left Meridian for!_

"I am not supposed to be _blending in here, _I'm supposed to be battling Phobos in meridian. And finding the heir to the Meridian throne. Apparently she's somewhere in your rediculously dressed world."

Yan Lin, at this moment, popped her head around the door. "Ooh, Caleb! You are one major chunk." Caleb had recently found out that though the elderly woman was kind, giving him residence in this basement, she was also incredibly eccentric. And that _was _the nicest way of putting it.

"Um," Hay Lin, who had been fitting Caleb for the oversized shorts she had gotten him, looked around at her grandmother, "It's hunk grandma. But wait until you see him in his goth outfit!" _What! That made even less sense than the chunk comment! At least before he assumed the woman had been refering to his unnaturally large size in the Earth-garments!_

"I refuse to command the rebellion dressed like a parachute! Ow! Skatá!" Caleb clutched his leg where the young girl had stabbed him yet again with a pin.

"Sorry!"

Yan Lin began looking around and turned to Caleb, "Where is your little Meridian friend?"

He had originally thought that he'd have intelectual conversations about his land with this woman, but so far she was proving to be harder to talk to than the aimatirós redhead, who had - thankfully - left on Saturday night, and he was yet to hear from her. She had called, he knew that, as he had heard Yan Lin yell to Hay Lin that she wanted to talk about something or other. It couldn't have been important as she'd surely have enough sense to ask for an experienced opinion, "Then again, she isn't exactly sociable."

"What?" Caleb faked a jolt to distract the girl when he realised he'd verbalised his last thought.

"Uh, his name is Blunk, and he's not my friend. You can be sure that where-ever he is, he's up to no good."


	3. Do not trust a passling smuggler

Right, so, I think this is pretty much just gonna be cartoon. No particular comic-scene that I want for this so far, though I am looking.

* * *

><p><strong>His name is Blunk.<strong>

**He's not my friend.**

**And where-ever he is..**

**He's up to no good.**

**...The streets of Meridian...**

Few of Meridian's inhabitants were seen on the streets anymore. Because the controls had seized their rights before, what with the curfew installed. And also because there was no reason to be out. Though today was different. Out in the groggy attempt the sun was making of daylight was a stall. Filled with unusual items that one daren't question the origin of. Each item seemed rather useful as the small salesman shouted out advertisments, "Real fruit! Delicacy!"

The passling, Blunk, waved various items about, shouting out incorrect uses while wearing a pale pink lacy bra over his head. He held up a VCR. "Magic box of string!"

An Escanor - the species originally named after the British human - stood with his back to the stall, obviously avoiding being seen with the smuggler. He never once gave the being any eye contact, "I've no money, but my sister works in the castle. I have valuable information."

"Trade!" The man turned quickly, pointing to the passlings head.

"I'd like the hat."

**...The, not so different, streets of Earth...**

Caleb wandered the sidewalks of Heatherfield in a circle round the Silver Dragon, so as not to get lost. He did not hear the scraping of wheels against gravel as skateboards distantly approached. His mind was on other things. Thing. A phone call. _What had Will called for? Was it about Meridian? Would she have told him if it was?_

He looked up, slightly dazed, as a group of boys swerved past him. "Dude! 3, 60 fakey ollie!" He gulped as one of the boys jumped, the wheeled board twisting beneath his feet. He watched as the other used the board to slide along the side of the bench. It was only once they'd turned the corner that it hit him how large this city was. And Hay Lin had said this place was small. Buildings towered over him, and everything seemed bright and shiny, and the sun! It was huge! How he would cope, Caleb didn't know, but no wonder Will was aggressive all the time, what with the blinding lights that lasted throughout the night apparently.

**...Later, in The Silver Dragon Basement...**

Caleb scowled into the mirror. He looked ridiculous. He pulled off his hat, just as something scurried past his window. He bent low and picked up a broom from the corner, using the handle to open the small window-latch. The creature fell immediatly into a box and caused the box to tumble to the ground. Caleb circled the box slowly. Again using the broom, he shoved the box to the side, revealing a small recognisable passling.

"YOU!" Caleb lowered the broom, but his anger level only raised itself. "How did you know I was here?" _Was he that easily tracked?_

The passling Blunk stood up and pat the dust from his hands, pointing then to his ear. "Blunk know lots. BIG secret. Sell Caleb secret?" Caleb pointed the broom handle at Blunk, staring darkly into Blunk's large yellow eyes. "Okay! Secret free! Vathek in trouble! Missing key! Big trouble!"

Caleb raised his eyebrows at this, "The mannacle key? That's impossible!" Caleb recalled hiding the key, while the guardians had been flying, bar Will who ran. Caleb glanced up at the passling, who was trying to slip away. _He wouldn't!_ The rebel leader pulled Blunk up by the feet and literally shook him, allowing all sorts of 'merchandise' fall from his pockets. _CLUNK. _

"Key not missing now!" Blunk tried to laugh off the tension as Caleb looked dumbfoundedly at the key. "Finder fee?"

"You took the key!" _How could natural beings be so foolish!_

"Okay, bad decision," The smuggler only shrugged; his nonchalance making Caleb only more angry.

Caleb dropped Blunk, taking the key and studying it in his palm.

"Vathek has saved my life. If I don't return this key, he's a goner."


	4. Eww crabs

Just realized.. I haven't yet clarified that Caleb DOES NOT have his facial/body markings...yet. ;)

Also, you have no idea how much writing the starting couple of lines of this chapter made me want a big sugary jam doughnut.. HUNGRY NOW!

Review please if you are reading: it's only fair to give a little when you get a lot. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Genetically, males and females are a perfect match..<strong>

**In real life, the same applies..**

**Except..**

**While one guy does something stupid..**

**Five girls are matching his idiocy.**

**The only difference is..**

**Girls don't get into nearly as much trouble for it.**

**...In Shell Cave, on the Heatherfield beach...**

Bikes strewn across the rocks outside, Taranee shivered and moaned once again, "I wish I was at home! It'd be warmer, if not at least not bat infested!"

Hay Lin took the oppurtunity to join the complaints, "I'm starving.. I wish I had a big, huge, sugary doughnut!"

"Bats... Are more afraid of us than we are of them... Right?"

Cornelia smiled and rolled her eyes. "In your case, Taranee; I think it may be a toss up."

Will, however, did not see the humor. She had decided to take the leader role quite seriously since she had lost Cornelia. "Enough about bats and doughnuts! It's time for magic-practice! Are you guys ready to jam!"

"JAM doughnuts!"

"Shush!" Will pulled the Heart from her orange, sleeveless anorak. "Guardians Unite!"

The cave lit up and time seemed to slow around the guardians as they folded into fetal position; their limbs growing, along with their strength. Will lowered to the ground as the others shouted out their power and then followed her to the sand below. Hay Lin was the only exception, once again zooming off, while Cornelia looked around with wide eyes. She had seen the outfits and the girls' growth last time, but tried not to seem fazed in front of her newest boyfriend target; Caleb. But the transformation was amazing. She felt revitalised.

"What a show off." Irma rolled her eyes as Hay Lin swooped in circles over the sea. Cornelia smiled, then her focus was diverted to Taranee, who Will had said something to. The girl nervously looked at her hands before forming a small fire ball carefully. It grew slowly until she lost control, at which point it seemed to blow up and crash heavily into the sand, leaving only smoke. "TOP THIS!" Cornelia turned around. Irma had climbed a pile of large rocks and was waving her arms in a magician-like manner. She dropped her hands toward the ocean and pulled them up, dragging water by will alone. Cornelia watched, keeping her face nonchalant despite her interest. "I GIVE YOU... CORNELIA!"

The water swirled into shape and created an image of the blonde, but trying not to seem too impressed Cornelia's brow furrowed. "Thanks for the nose!" The water-form had almost perfect resemblance, except from the bump on the nose.

"Cornelia with a broken nose!" Irma smiled as the others laughed and clapped. She dropped her hands and bowed comically, but left the water unmanned. It immediatly began raining down on them; the habitants of the water also falling over the girls. They ran screaming as Irma silently winced, her mouth forming a perfect 'o'.


	5. It's just a hair

Just a wee chapter and one of my favourite lines in the episode is a mistake, as it's Will speaking, but Irma's voice. But c'mon; it wouldn't sound as funny if it was Will's voice, and what's a cartoon without mistakes.. (Though I do hate that one with Will saying Elyon's line in Will's Birthday).

I'm off for a bit, but will have another chapter up by 8pm. Happy readings..

* * *

><p><strong>The skies darkened..<strong>

**Street lamps illuminated heatherfield..**

**Stars dimly shone in the distance.**

**A sight that would be enjoyed by the leader of Meridian's rebellion..**

**Were he on Earth to see it.**

**...Outside The Silver Dragon...**

Hay Lin unlocked the front door of the Silver Dragon. It was closed for the bank holiday. She yawned as Will grinned falsely at her friends. "Well.. That, went, well.. Don't you think?" The girls grumbled and sighed as a negative; it had not gone well at all.

"Yeah.. At least the crabs scared the bats away." Cornelia had experienced her first practice that day, and she did not sound impressed. Taranee, however, took the groups full attension as she began squirming about, shrieking.

"I FEEL SOMETHING DOWN THE BACK OF MY NECK!"

Will ran over and pulled back Taranee's collar, before delicately reaching for something. "Uhh.. Promise not to freak if I tell you what it is?" Taranee replied with a shake of her head and an _'Nuh-uh..'_, "Then it's just a hair." Will threw the eel down the drain before Taranee had a chance to see it.

Hay Lin quickly changed the subject, "You guys have gotta come in and see Caleb's new outfits! I got him this really cool retro-aviator fifties thing and - Cornelia you've gotta see how hot he looks - if you four hold him down, I bet I can-" Will had smirked when Hay Lin said _'hold him down'_, parcially because it concluded Caleb's feelings toward his wardrobe, but mostly because she knew Hay Lin was not making a joke and actually expected them to hold him; kicking and screaming. Sadly, Will couldn't hear the rest of the plan, as Yan Lin rushed into the room at that moment, cutting off her grandaughter.

"Girls! I have terrible news!" Will saw fear in the old woman's eyes.

Hay Lin, apparently, did not. "That eel down the back of Taranee's neck was poisonous?" Taranee's eyes widened and she turned to Hay Lin.

"Caleb is gone."

"WHAT! The little rat! Where'd he go?" Will could swear he ought to be more mature to be a leader of a rebellion, and yet, she could argue that he didn't even seem convincing as two years older than herself.

"I'm afraid he may have returned to Meridian."


	6. He's called a passling

I'm ending the chapter when it feels right. Or for the last chapter: when I have to go. And I watch WITCHCLASS101's full episodes, not part videos.

AN: Why do they have to be magic pixies again; sorry, GUARDIANS, to get Blunk from the dumpster? I'm pretty sure I've managed to stand near a bin without magic protecting me.. :L :L

* * *

><p><strong>Trust is essential between partners.<strong>

**T****he key is to get to know people and trust them to be who they are.**

**Instead, we trust people to be who we want them to be..**

**And when they're not, we cry.**

"Little decietful, mentally disturbed, control freak, manipulator bastard! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna wring his neck!"

"Calm down Will. And where does manipulator come into this?" Irma smiled as Will scowled at the door to the basement as she stomped to it.

"And control freak?" Hay Lin laughed nervously at the red head, who disappeared into the basement. "Where are you going!"

"To the _deceptive, pompous moron, who is probably half way through Lord Cedric's digestive system by now,_'s bedroom."

"Oh. Okay."

The girls trooped after Will into the rebel's makeshift home and instantly copied their leader, who's hand covered her nose and mouth. Irma raised and eyebrow, "The last time I smelt that my french-fries went missing!"

"Blunk." A resounding groan echoed between the girls.

Hay Lin dropped her hand, now used to breathing from her mouth, "Why would he come here? Caleb doesn't even like him.."

"Hay Lin, nobody likes him. But he's gotta go somewhere!"

Irma smiled, "I bet I know where to find the little troll! Can we be magic pixies again please? And don't worry Taranee," The brunette gave her friend a wink, "Where we're going there are no bats, no eels and no crabs."

...

"What have you guys got against dry; well-lit places?" Taranee shuddered as she looked at a peice of chewing gum which had just attached itself to her shoe. The dumpster. _Really!_

A few objects came flying out of the giant bin at that moment and Will squinted in the dark. "Lights please!" Taranee formed a small ball of fire, successfully for once.

Blunk was waist deep in trash, with a baggy ensemble that looked oddly familiar to Hay Lin. "What is he wearing!"

"Look sweet! Blunk stylin'!"

Taranee clearly had no taste for Blunk; not that any of them did, "Where's the portal, you little.. thing!"

"He's a passling." The African-American looked stunned as the information tumbled casually from Will.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know."

"Portal secret! Blunk no tell!" The 'passling' waved his arms about a bit to accentuate the fact.

At this Will turned in a huff, crossing her arms and grimacing. "You told Caleb where it is!"

"He pay." Blunk said matter of factly, before pulling at a sleeve and examining it with delight, "Tight threads!"

"How do you know where the portals are anyway!" Irma looked sceptically at the creature, one foot on the side of the dumpster.

"Blunk always know. Like she say. Blunk passling. Passling smell." The creature pointed to his nose. Taranee took his words for a different meaning however, waving her hand past her own nose.

"Boy is that an understatement!"

Blunk did not hear the retort and continued, "Smelling portals good for smuggling, yes? Blunk mean, _goods exchange_." Then Blunk looked at each guardian suspiciously, "If Bunk show, girls close!"

"We _have _to close it, or evil oozes through!" Will snapped angrily.

Irma cooly added, "It's like putting the cap on the toothpaste.. What am I saying? You've obviously never used toothpaste in your life!"

Hay Lin, who had been boiling in her own rage, flew forward; getting into the passling's face. "I can't believ you're wearing _those clothes_!"

"Blunk got it going on!" He didn't seem to see that she was angry.

"Oh no. Blunk got it _coming off_! I got those for Caleb! If I find him, he's gonna wish Phobos found him first!" Will grinned at this; apparently the only one finding humor in the statement. Blunk jumped from his garbage pile and began running for dear life. The guardians flew behind, just in time to see him jump into a blue glow emmitting from a manhole.

With no hesitation Will flew straight in, the others following suit. The only one to stop was Taranee. _'Great, bad caves; crabs in tidal wave; rat infested alleys; and now sewer diving!'_

Taranee landed on hard rock, and looked around at the cloudy sky. Cornelia peered at the gloom, "Why's it always dark here?"

"Different time zones. Evil is five hours ahead of us." Cornelia opened her mouth to retort a trail of questions including _'When did you find that out?' _and_ 'I spent like a whole day here, what experience do you have exactly?', _but Will caught her eye with a diciplinary look and she bit her tongue. _Not giving her a reason to get any more crabby._

"The little beast is headed that way."

Will smiled at this and peered where Hay Lin was pointing. "You found Caleb already?" Cornelia scowled; clearly not fond of Will's new found addiction to rebel leader-based jokes.

"No, Blunk. HEY! THAT WAS EXPENSIVE! QUIT DRAGGING THE SLEEVES!"

The girls set off in pursuit, and Hay Lin took the lead; snatching up the passling. The other four grounded as Blunk shuffled awkwardly under Hay Lin's glare. Will looked at the village around her. "Speaking of clothes; the wings aren't exactly subtle, don't you think?"

"I think." Irma nodded in agreeance. "We need some kind of disguise."


	7. Cloaks and hay

Okay, so Will is angry. She always seems a little angered by Caleb, but I do hope you see it as the remarkably cute 'ooh they don't even realize they like each other' way I, and_ my version of_ Aldarn do.

Also, just jotting down some ideas and I think that Aldarn is coming up (at least how I am planning to/have been portraying him in this and Thin line between..) as my new second favourite male character. Sorry Matt! Even comic 'you' isn't enough to hold down second! {he already instantly slipped down to 2 as Caleb came up top when the cartoon came out - Caleb wasn't even originally above Phobos in my fave list!}

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel: (re·bel)<strong>

**_intr.v. re·belled, re·bel·ling, re·bels_**

**_1. To refuse allegiance to and oppose by force an established government or ruling authority._**

**_2. To resist or defy an authority or a generally accepted convention._**

**_3. To feel or express strong unwillingness or repugnance: She rebelled at the unwelcome suggestion._**

**...Nearby, in the shadows of a Meridian street...**

Caleb jumped as he heard a splash behind him. He turned, just as his friend Aldarn joined him in the shadows. "Aldarn, you gave me a heck of a scare."

"Sorry Caleb. The Keeper was right; their out lookin' for ya _everywhere._" Aldarn glanced out as a beastly bird searched above them. He glanced at his friend, and curiousity took over. "You went through the veil then. What's it like there?"

"Everything is huge and bright and shiny. The children travel on boards with little wheels and do 3 60 fakie ollies. Oh, yeah, and, and they say 'like' in the middle of sentences for no reason!" Caleb excitedly waved his arms as he talked and Aldarn could not help, but smile.

"That.. Sounds.. Good." Caleb's smile ceased as he thought about Earth.

"I've hardly seen any of it, and yet there is so much.."

**...In the castle dungeons...**

"In two hours, if the key's not found, I'll have your job." Vathek ignored Rathor, successfully hiding his fear and looking blankly at the wall. The guard left Vathek there; cackling as he did so.

**...The streets of Meridian...**

"No money; no cloaks." The salesman looked at the five young girls before him. It was no wonder they wanted cloaks. They were barely dressed.

"Candy on string." Blunk showed the man a used teabag. "Trade?"

The salesman scowled and Blunk shrugged, throwing the teabag into his mouth. "No trades! I already got stuck today with a cartload of wet fire wood I can't burn."

Will walked over to the soaking logs of wood and then to Taranee. "Hmm.. Will you give us the cloaks if we dry it out for you?" This made the salesman snort.

"What are you? The sun!" Taranee steped forward at Will's motion and rested her hand above the logs. She concentrated on making her hand as warm as possible as the man gawked at the steam coming off the wood. He picked up two logs and tested their dryness; banging them together a few times. "I-I- I also have some wet laundry!"

**...**

"Aldarn. There is something I need to return to the castle." The pair walked the dark streets confidently, but Aldarn did not look at Caleb when he said that.

"Uh, uh. Impossible." Aldarn shook his head at the ridiculous idea of going back now that the guard was up. "_We'd need the guardians of the Veil to get inside there_." Aldarn said, rolling his eyes.

At the moment they turned a corner, a cloaked figure slammed into Caleb; causing both of them to fall over, and a female voice release a pained, "Ugh." Then came four other cloaks who stopped behind the first and Caleb's entangled bodies.

Caleb looked up to whatever attacked him to see a pair of large brown eyes looking from within the shadows the hood created on her head. "What are you doing here!"

Hay Lin looked down to the familiar voice, "Nevermind that! Why aren't you wearing these clothes!"

"Hey, Cornelia right? Do you, _like, _want to, _like, _do a 3 60 ollie with me sometime?"

Cornelia looked blankly at Aldarn. "What?"

Caleb had had enough. He leaned forward and stood up; pushing Will back to standing aswell. "I _don't _want you here! I can take care of _myself_! I wouldn't even be her if _he _hadn't stolen this key!" Caleb held up the shakle key while Blunk hid behind Will's cloak.

"Wait. You're telling me that this is all the stink-monkey's fault!" Blunk realized he had no chance and ran.

"Well, _duh_."

"_'Duh'_? Your speech has _like _changed, Caleb."

"And why were you running?" Caleb opened his mouth to continue on about reasons not to draw attention to one's self, when he noticed the guard approaching.

"We were kind of running from.. Him!" Taranee looked behind her and gasped as the guard had caught up.

"Hey! Get back here!" The guard shouted.

Aldarn's eyes widened. "Caleb! Run!" But Caleb only grinned. Aldarn did a double at the familiar cocky smile. This usually meant trouble.

"Um.. Officer? What size shoe do you wear?" Caleb asked in a comical fashion.

"YOU! Where are your papers!" Aldarn held his breath as the guard approached, but at that moment the girls began removing their cloaks; revealing their bright outfits. The guard stopped, and breathed in realization, "Guardians!"

Taranee was the first to move. She threw a large flame at the weapon the guard had been carrying and heated it until it became molten, after the guard had dropped it. Hay Lin blew him in circles and made him seriously dizzy, while Cornelia caused a plant pot to crash onto his head. Finishing the job, Will confidently walked over to the guard and gave a light push to the ground. It had been all about the show really.

**...The castle...**

Caleb stepped forward, fully clad in armor; directing a horse and cart to the castle gates. The cart appeared to be full of hay. "Hay for Prince Phobos' horses!" The guard thought for a moment, before allowing them to pass.

**...**

Raythor pushed Vathek onto his knees and sneered. "The key has not been found. But you knew that, didn't you? It's time, traitor!"


	8. All the action

Just want you guys to know, I've been going over WxC ideas in my Study period this morning, and Will's Birthday will obviously have some. And I've decided to add an episode which will be called "Caleb's Liaison" as ep 06. Ep 08: A Service to the Community is the main thing I spent my time on though. I have written a full on WxC chapter for it and I'm very proud and can't wait to post it! (actually it's more CxW as it's all Caleb)!

I've also had some astral drop ideas and a whole 'dream thing' and overall the entire WxC thing is shaping up nicely in my head.

Let me know if you have any requests of a certain scenario.. eg. Kissing in the rain (though that is so **cliché**!) and I'll add it in. _Please refrain from asking for 'lemon' though. I'm thinking about it, and if I do it, it'll be able to fit so reading is optional and it doesn't have too many ties to the storyline._

* * *

><p><strong>For one to find who their true friends are..<strong>

**It takes two steps..**

**First, screw up..**

**And _then _see who's left****.**

**...The castle...**

Will peeked out from under her hood and looked at Caleb, who turned away from her as soon as she'd made eye contact. She frowned and whispered, "This place gives me the creeps. Just hide the key and let's get out of here without being noticed!"

"What a shame. I intended on being caught." Caleb muttered sarcastically. "And anyway, it's gonna be real easy; what with five girls tagging along."

"Hey!" Will pointed an accusing finger at his back, "We are _not _tagging along, Mr _'Brave hero'_." He whipped his head around angrily.

"Shhh!" He glared at her. "Why didn't I just bring a sack full of screaming cats!"

Will rolled her eyes as Cornelia and Irma caught up, scratching. "Ew, these things are itchy!" Irma then pulled out a tiny flea and eyeballed it.

"Is this blood-sucking creature what I think it is?"

Will glanced over and smiled, raising her index finger to her lips and whispering, "Don't say anything! Or they'll hear Taranee's screaming back at school."

The group paused behind Caleb, who was pressed against the wall, but Cornelia continued on, passing an open area filled with eating guards. "I just hope this is wool, or linen, because I don't know what it is about synthetic fibers, but they give me such a-" Cornelia stopped and turned to see the guards' eating area. Full. She forgot how to breathe. Frozen where she stood. Caleb mentally kicked himself as the other girls ran to join her where she stood.

The guards and other beasts ran towards the girls to attack and the five removed their cloaks dramatically. Four flew off and Will simply ran, avoiding them. '_What is she doing! Why isn't she flying! She's going to be killed!' _Caleb's mind swam with questions, but he had no time. A guard jumped him and he easily kicked him behind, swinging from his feet to his back, then jumping up again. He straightened his helmet; the thing was far too big for him, and drew his sword as another beast approached.

The girls had also began fighting; Hay Lin nimbly flew between creatures, causing them to hit each other when they missed her. Taranee's fear had diminished: she threw fire balls and circles of heavy flames toward the mosters. A flame licked the front of one guard's shield and he threw it from his burned hand. It rolled and bounced past Caleb, who caught it with practiced skill and slammed it onto the head of his current opponent, climbing and jumping from him with another pair of targets in sight.

Cornelia was at a loss. "I can do flower pots.. No, no! Let's try the tables!" She waved her hand and the table came to life. She flew up and span gleefully as guards backed away from the now animated wood. Caleb flew past her and swung from the chandelier.

Will gasped at the two guards who were suddenly approaching; she was freezing up again.

Caleb smashed into the pair of guards with aim, smiling at the sight of the Keeper, who had cowered and jumped as the beasts hit the wall. As he turned to walk away, Will - who had been scared out of her petrified state - picked up some kind of bags, tied together with rope. She had no idea what they were, but they were heavy! She began spining them to create momentum, before releasing them and watching as they ricocheted off of Caleb's helmet; knocking it off of the rebel.

Something hit off Caleb's head and flew into the chandeleir, taking it to the ground and knocking out several guards in the process. Caleb rubbed his head - partially because of the impact against it, and parcially from confusion. He looked over his shoulder to see Will, dizzily stumbling. She caught his eye and grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

Cornelia smashed through the guard, taking down anything in her path, until a large hand grabbed her by the foot and threw her to the ground. "Looks like we're gonna have to clip those wings!" The table smacked into the speaking guard and Cornelia got up, beaming.

"Table for one!" The table continued fighting under Cornelia's control, taking many guards down.

Will ran past the air and water guardians shouting, "Irma! Hay Lin! Let's wrap this up!"

Irma smothered the guards in water and Hay Lin blew over an icy breeze - freezing the guards where they stood. "OH! GUARDSICKLES! I LIKE IT!" Irma mock-examined the frozen monsters.

"Okay, we've bought ourselves about ten minutes."

"THIS WAY!" Caleb knew the murmurers would have caught on by now, if not when they first arrived. The girls followed after their leader as Will took route after Caleb.

"They say it falls forever." Raythor kicked a loose stone down the Abyss of Shadows. "Say hello to the other conspiritors for me!"

"Actually, you can do that yourself!" At this moment Will made her presence known, running towards him and punching him hard enough to knock him out.

Taranee then used fire to distract and lull the unintelligent Lurden into unconciousness. Caleb moved out of the shadows, catching Vathek's attention. "CALEB!"

"Easy! Easy!" He approached the murmur-boy, placing his hands on the rebel leader's shoulders. Caleb turned to the guardians and motioned to them. "Vathek. These are the guardians of the veil." Greetings ensude and Hay Lin stepped forward.

"You sure don't _look _like a good guy!"

"Hay Lin!" Will warned with a forboding tone in her voice.

Vathek however smiled with confusion, "Uh, thank you?"

"I brought the key." Caleb held it out to Vathek who only shook his head.

"Eh, too late. They've searched everywhere. They know it's not here. It's sudden reappearance can do me no good now."

"Or maybe it can." Caleb and Vathek looked around to the guardian; Caleb's brow furrowing in confusion, whilst Vathek's raised. "I have an idea. Call out an alarm!"

"What!" Vathek and Caleb exchanged a look, and Caleb rolled his eyes to imply craziness.

Will was too busy to notice however, waving her hands in gestures as she replied, "Scream for help. Y'know, _'Guardians in the castle!'_, that sorta thing." She walked up to Caleb, her arm outstretched. "The key."

He handed the key and Vathek began yelling, "GUARDIANS! GUARDIANS! GUARDIANS IN THE CASTLE!" Will tucked the key into Raythor's holster, and Caleb raised an eyebrow. It just might work.

Will took Vathek's arm, laying him down on the ground. "Now don't move!"

The six stood, waiting for the crowds of guards and Lurdens which soon, no doubt, would approach. Cedric was behind them and hissed in frustration at a familiar face, "Caleb.. SSSEIZE THEM!"

Cornelia raised her hands to the rock above them, causing an avalanche over the enemy. Hay Lin blew up a sand storm and by the time Cedric could see, the intruders of the castle had gone.


	9. Always finish with a number

Kissing in Battle Of Meridian Plains? I think I can do that, but if I can't I'll definitly add a hella lot of fluff.. ;)

I'm not entirely sure when I want them to be official though, so if you want a particular episode with kissing or definite romantic gestures, I can't garantee as on the whole I've only planned up to Divide and Conquer as set plot.

Wont keep you, I want to get onto Will's birthday asap, so hopefully that'll be today!

* * *

><p><strong>You are blinded..<strong>

**There is nothing to do..**

**But wait..**

**When the dust settles and the fog clears..**

**Then once more you shall see.**

"SSSEARCH THE TUNNELSSS!"

As the crowds of guards dissapated throughout the castle in search of the guardians, Cedric approached those on the edge to the Abyss. Raythor stirred. "They'd taken us by surprise. They must've come to save this traitor."

"Then why did they leave him? And why did _he _call the alarm!"

Cedric grabbed Raythor's holster, pulling him up, and the key fell to the ground. Raythor looked fearfully into Cedric's firey eyes, "N-no! I- I didn't!"

Vathek at that point pretended to stir; rubbing his head as if he'd been injured. Cedric threw Raythor to the ground. "Take him to the prisonsss!" He then leant over Vathek's shoulder, "Now.. Back to your possst."

**...Heatherfield, Silver Dragon Basement...**

"The problem was, you're much more of a spring than an Autumn!" Hay Lin pulled the dark cape around Blunk, who was clad in an odd outfit including a brown set of pilot's goggles and hat.

Caleb stroked his chin, watching her dress the passling and smirking, "He looks like an overgrown raisin."

"Meh, Caleb jealous." Blunk threw his cape oer his shoulder, "Blunk _DA BOMB!_"

At this point Blunk kicked the old record player, and some kind of funk errupted from the machine. Blunk jumped down from his stool and grabbed Hay Lin's arm, beginning to dance. Hay Lin laughed and joined in, as did her grandmother.

"Shall we.. _Get down_ Caleb?" She asked with a playful wink, but Caleb only shook his head. The woman shrugged and continued to dance, laughing at Hay Lin and Blunk.

* * *

><p><strong>LOOK OUT FOR MY WITCH 05 Happy Birthday Will<strong>


End file.
